


Ambushed

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Domestic married  vicley fluff





	Ambushed

“The kids, they ambushed me.”Lucas replied to his wife 

Elise has made her dear daddy a prisoner as she invited him to a party with all of her stuffed animals and Barbie dolls 

”Youve got your hands full”Vic smirked before chuckling

”Poke fun all you want”Lucas said sheepishly

“I never thought I’d be so lucky, especially not in this lifetime”Lucas said to his wife 

“”You’re the best thing that has, and ever will, happen to me”Vic smiles over at him 

“Eggy you have no idea how happy that makes me”Lucas walked over to her kissing her on her cheek 

Vic giggles as she glances over t husband his head was all ruffled he looked tired but he was so full of life and energy 

Ethan their rebellious teenager on the other hand was busy playing video games as his younger sister ran around the house in her fairy princess dress 

“The things we do for the ones we love”Vic says shaking her head it was so adorable 

“Love you Eggy”Lucas said to Vic 

Vic replies “Love you more hubby”

”I find that hard to believe”Lucas said teasing her

”Well I do and there's nothing you can do about it”Vic smirked

“We’ll see about that”Lucas taunted her


End file.
